


Sweet Perfect Smile

by NerdySweetiePeachy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Confession, Near Death Experiences, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySweetiePeachy/pseuds/NerdySweetiePeachy
Summary: On the day of the winter’s ball at Ouran Academy, the Host Club receive news that Kyouya has been a serious accident on his way to school that evening. Now worried out their minds The Host Club and The Girls of The Host Club try to comfort one of their own who is beside herself with grief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, and welcome to my brand new story! This story is one that I wrote a few years ago back when I was part of a fan group. I thought I’d rewrite and update it to reflect the many changes in terms of the fandom that I’ve gone through. This story is a romance story that has the pairings of hosts with various original female characters, though this story will focus primarily on Kyouya’s relationship with the girl he’s paired with.  
> So grab a cup of commoner’s coffee, kick your feet up and have some tissues handy as we dive on into this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I don’t claim any ownership to the world or the characters. The original female characters are the property and copyright of their respective owners, please don’t use the girls without our permission.

 

            _Do you remember? Our first dance under the stars? I wish to dance with you even for a brief moment. Promise me one thing, beloved King of Shadows. Please don’t let anything take you away from me. My fragile heart could not bear it. Dearest love, I would give anything to keep you with me...no matter what the cost._

            The snow fell gently on the campus of the famed Ouran Academy, the large clock tower illuminated by the setting sun and the winds blowing the snow in a rhythm to a silent unheard melody. The way the scenery was slowly transforming into a beautiful winter wonderland, the way the snow danced, it was almost as if a page of The ice queen had come to life and engulfed, entranced, and enchanted those who had the pleasure of witnessing the beauty and magic of nature. Standing on the balcony of the South Ballroom stood a young girl, she wore a simple strapless dress that stopped just above her knees, Her dark hair was tied in two pigtails held with two pearl hair clips. The snow seemed to have gathered on her bare shoulders as it kissed her delicate brown skin with it’s cold, it didn’t seem to bother her as she kept looking up at the clock tower.

Six fifteen...

            He was running late...she knew the time could’ve been wrong, she really began wondering if he was going to stand her up or was he running late. Looking down at the locket in her hand, she smiled softly at the picture of the two of them together.

            _‘Kyouya, you promised to meet me here...where are you?’_

            “Jenny…?”

            “Kyou--Oh...it’s you guys.”

            The young girl addressed as Jenny turned around at the call of her name and saw her friends Romey Meyers and Chinatsu “China” Sakurai behind her. She turned her back to them and went back to looking up at the clock.

            “You’re going to catch your death out here,” China said walking forward, in her hand she held the sheer pink shawl. “Bun-Buns why are you standin’ out here in the snow?”

            “I’m waiting on Kyo-pon,” Jenny said softly. “He told me to meet him out here at five, but he’s running late.”

“He’ll be here,” Romey assured her as she put her arm around her shoulders. “Kyouya-San wouldn’t stand you up.”

            “And even if he did, it gives us all the more reason to kick his ass,” China said rubbing her hands together in glee.

            “He’ll show up.” Jenny insisted before turning back to gaze at the clock tower. “I won’t leave this spot until he shows up.”

            China and Romey shared a glance as silence passed between them. They really hadn’t wanted to burst their friend’s bubble but they also didn’t want her to angry with them. The sound of China stepping forward and putting the shawl on the girl's shoulders broke the silence.

            “Don’t stay out here all night Bun-Buns,” China said gently. “We don’t want you to catch a cold.”

            “I’ll be in if I get too cold,” Jenny promised.

            With a satisfied nod both China and Romey turned and headed back into the ballroom leaving the pigtailed girl alone once again. Glancing down at her locket again, she saw the glass on it crack and her eyes widened.

            “Why would…?” She whispered before holding it close to her chest. Maybe the cold caused the glass to expand and crack. It couldn’t have meant an omen or anything. Sighing quietly she gazed at the clock tower again.

            “Please come soon…”

_I wish to see your sweet smile...It is the sunshine of my existence. Your smile and your sweetheart keep me going even in the darkest of hours._

 

            “Senpai, you didn’t need to pick me up,”

            Haruhi Fujioka grumbled quietly as she looked over at her friends sitting on either side of her in the limo. She really didn’t want to be a bother to them both and had wanted to ride to the dance with her boyfriend but they insisted. Now she was stuck between an idiot and a raver. She groaned and looked out the window.

            “But don’t you want to ride to the dance with your beloved daddy?” Tamaki Suoh asked with a bright smile. “After all, it’ll be fun to arrive together.”

            “Yeah Haruki, lighten up!” Sally slapped Haruhi on the back and laughed quietly when the small brunette lurched forward. “Oh sorry.”

            “I was fine with going to the dance with Marcus,” Haruhi mumbled. “He had enough room in his limo for all of us.”

            “Where’s the fun in that?” Sally asked draping an arm over Haruhi’s shoulders. “Come on and enjoy yourself, grab a soda!”

            Haruhi groaned quietly but opened the mini fridge. “You have nothing but Natchan orange…”

            “Do you like it?” Tamaki asked as he reached over and began giving Haruhi a bunch of cans of the soda. “You can have as much as you like, I heard that commoners enjoy this brand.”

            “Whatever planet you’re on senpai come home,” Haruhi mumbled before looking out the window again. “Oh, we’ve stopped.”

            “What?” Tamaki glanced out the window and then tapped on the glass that separated the front of the limo from the back.

“Kogani-San why have we stopped?” Tamaki asked curiously.  
            “There is an accident ahead that’s slowing down traffic, it shouldn’t be no more than a few minutes,” Kogani said.  
            “You know...it could be easier to walk the rest of the way?” Haruhi suggested pointing out the window. “We’re only two minutes away.”  
            “That’s a wonderful idea!” Tamaki said. “We’ll travel the way the commoners do! Kogani-San we’ll see you at school!”  
            “Yes, Tamaki-sama.”  
            As the three teens exited the car they began walking along the sidewalk where a crowd was gathered looking at the scene of the accident. On one side of the road was a truck that had little to no damage.  
            “They stopped traffic for this?” Sally mumbled. “Seriously dude they could’ve moved that truck.”

As they walked along the sidewalk, they could see the large crowd that had gathered near the scene of the crash. Some people were talking amongst themselves while others were asking witnesses what happened. Tamaki could make out the words “it sideswiped the other car” and “the driver of the second car is dead.”  With every step he took Tamaki felt his whole body grow cold, it wasn’t from the winter’s winds nor was it the snow that had begun turning his hair a soft white. He stopped walking when he heard the words leave the EMT’s mouth near the twisted wreckage of the black car.

“We got a teenage boy here!” the EMT called out as he pulled the person from the car.

“That’s…”

“Oh my God…”

“Kyouya…”

Tamaki turned and looked over at Sally and Haruhi before whispering. “Go to school and tell the others what happened,” he said quietly and began pushing through the crowd to get to his fallen best friend.

“Rene, what about--?”

“Come on,” Haruhi said softly. “Tamaki-senpai will go with Kyouya-senpai to make sure that he’s ok. We need to get to school and let everyone else know.”

Sally nodded as she looked back and saw Tamaki get into the ambulance before it began leaving to head to the hospital. She closed her eyes and took in a deep shaky breath before running after Haruhi.

* * *

 

            “YOU GUYS!”

            The door to the central ballroom’s preparation room was thrown open as Sally and Haruhi came barreling in. The two of them looked disheveled, covered in the now melting snow and Sally’s hairband was missing. The two of them seemed to have run a marathon but more so their eyes were wide with alarm mixed with sadness.

            “What the hell happened to you two?” China asked. “Damn Sweetcheeks and Baby Mama you both look like your asses got kicked twice.”

            “We need to go to the hospital,” Sally said leaning forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. “It’s an emergency.”

            “Calm down and tell us what happened,” Hikaru said. “Where’s the boss? I thought you two were riding here with him.”

            “There’s been an accident,” Haruhi said softly, she took the glass of water that Marcus had handed to her.

            “What?! Is Tama-chan ok!?” Honey cried tearing up. “Is that why you two look that way?”

            “It wasn’t Rene,” Sally said softly. “It was Kyouya….”

            The room was silent before the sound of a breathless gasp and falling fabric was heard.

“Kyouya please no…”

Everyone turned to the sound and saw Jenny staring at them with wide eyes. Her hands her covering her mouth as she held back a choked sob. She shook her head trying to shake out the news that filled her heart with sadness as it slowly began breaking.

“Everyone, we need to go to the hospital,” Haruhi said calmly.

“What about the guests? We can’t just leave them here.” Kaoru spoke up. “They’ll never forgive us.”

“We can tell them what happened and see to it that they go home.” Honey said. “Takashi, Muireann, and Ren can help me right?”

“Yeah.”

“Crawdad make sure that you take Bun-Buns home,” China said to her brother. “We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“I’m not going home,” Jenny said softly. “Kyo-pon needs me to be there.”

“But Bun-Buns you’re in no condition to--.”

“PLEASE!” Jenny cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Please! Let me go be with him!”

China went silent before nodding. “Ok...come on let’s go.”

* * *

 

            The hosts and the girls arrived at the Tohto Bunkyo Hospital and saw Tamaki sitting in the waiting room. They could tell the blond wasn’t his usual happy go lucky self. He was hunched over and staring at a pair of broken glasses in his hands which they assumed belonged to Kyouya. However what stood out more was the hints of blood staining his white tuxedo jacket and pants.

“Rene, did you hear anything?” Sally asked softly as she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.     She saw him stare at her with hollow lifeless violet eyes. She quickly switched to French to ask him again.

“Ils m'ont dit qu'il était en chirurgie,” Tamaki answered quietly as he looked up at her before leaning his head on her shoulder. “Il est en mauvais état.”

“Je vois..” Sally then turned to the others and sighed. “They took Kyouya into surgery, and he’s in bad shape.”

Everyone looked at one another before falling silent and sitting down in the chairs in the room. Many of them would look to Tamaki and then at Jenny who had taken the broken glasses and was sitting alone staring at them.

 _“If I hadn’t accepted going to the dance as his date he wouldn’t be hurt.”_  Jenny thought to herself and began to cry softly. Her tears fell on the broken glass and bent metal that spoke of Kyouya’s glasses. She could feel her heart breaking at every image of him smiling at her...the way he called her name….the way he’d hold her in his arms.

_“Don’t cry nijntje, you know I hate it when you’re in tears.”_

Jenny shook her head and sniffled as she could’ve sworn she saw him smiling at her through the broken glass. She could hear his voice echo through her head and the memories of him leaving her behind were enough to bring more tears to life within her. She let out a soft choke sob of his name.

“Hey, Bunny…”

Jenny turned around and blinked when she was Marcus standing behind her with a bottle of grape juice. “Marky?”

“Don’t cry ok?” Marcus said gently as he put a hand on her head gently. “Here, I got you some juice.”

Jenny took the bottle and nodded quietly. “Thank you…” she whispered before going back to looking at the glasses.

The doors to the long hallway that led to the operating room opened as a doctor walked out carrying a chart. He looked around the room at the group of teens and automatically knew who they were there for.

“Are you friends of Kyouya Ootori?” he asked quietly looking at them all. His face held a grim look that could only mean everything wasn’t ok.

“We are,” Tamaki said quietly.

The doctor sighed. “We managed to stop all of the internal bleeding and we managed to restart his heart after losing him twice.” The doctor said. “We stopped the internal bleeding but...he’s not conscious and….we don’t expect him to live through the night.”

Everyone stared at the doctor before they heard a loud scream. All of them turned around in time to see Jenny fall to the floor unconscious.

“Jenny!”

 

**End Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kyouya make it through the night? Is he gone forever? What happened to cause the accident? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Until next time I shall see you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_My heart longs for you, I know it’s hard to be apart but as long as we’re destined lovers we’ll always be together. Distance cannot beat the strength of our love nor can it destroy it. All hearts beat as one and calls out when the other starts to wane from the path of our destiny. I love you my love don’t forget that._

Kyouya sighed as he leaned forward with his arm resting against the tile of the shower wall. His eyes closed in a sense of inner peace as the warm water rained down on his body and rolled off. He had managed to ask the one girl he’d been in love with since the moment they crossed paths at the Winter ball. He was nervous not only because he wasn’t sure if she’d reject him but also because her two “siblings” would’ve bogarted her from him. In the end, he won her answer and her hand in being his date. He stood up straight and turned the shower off. He had to get ready and head out to run an errand before he went to meet her for a rendezvous on the south balcony.

            As he grabbed a towel and began drying himself while grabbing another and wrapping it around his waist, he could hear his phone ringing. He let out a silent groan of annoyance at the thought of who could be calling him while he was getting ready. Walking to the counter he looked closely at the screen and rolled his eyes.

            Twenty missed calls from Tamaki. Shaking his head he resumed getting dressed. The moment he put his prepared attire for the evening, a simple black tuxedo with a dark purple ascot, his phone started ringing again. Glancing at the screen he saw it was Tamaki again. A small smile played upon his lips as he laughed quietly to himself at the name he’d put in the caller ID to identify Tamaki.

            _Idiot calling._

            Finally relenting and deciding that messing with his best friend was enough, Kyouya picked up the phone and pressed the speaker icon on the screen.

            “What is it, Tamaki?”

            “Hey Kyouya, are you ready for the dance?” Tamaki’s voice was filled with a bright and cheery tone, as it seemed like he was bouncing toe to toe on the other end of the phone. “I’ll come by and pick you up! We can go to the dance together!”

            “No thank you, Tamaki, I’ll be going on my own,” Kyouya said simply. “You should be there before everyone else considering you are the one who planned this in the first place.”

            “But Kyouya, we should arrive together,” Tamaki whined. “It’ll make all of the ladies very happy if we arrive together.”

            “Tamaki, you’re the King of the host club, you should arrive before the other members,” Kyouya said. “And you’re Miss Moore’s date, so it makes sense if you arrive with her so everyone can see the King and his Soul Queen arrive as royalty should.”

            Every word that left his mouth seemed to sting him as Kyouya really didn’t believe that Tamaki and Sally were some kind of royalty but he had to at least convince the blond to go to the dance on his own so he could go complete the errand he had before finally meeting the girl he loved before the dance. There was no way he was going to let Tamaki interrupt him nor was he going to put it on hold just so he could appease the so-called King.

            “Fine, fine,” Tamaki said finally relenting.  “I’ll see you at the dance Kyouya, I’m going to go get Haruhi to ride with us instead. I’ll see you there Mon Ami.”

            “Yeah yeah bye.” Kyouya ended the call before Tamaki could say anything more before he glanced at his phone again. He sighed in annoyance before he finished getting ready and headed out of the door.

* * *

 

            Kyouya watched the scenery pass by through the window as he continued thinking of how he was going to properly execute his plan to prove that he truly held strong feelings for the girl he had given his heart to. The way she laughed, the way she spoke and most of all the way she looked at him with those bright chocolate orbs was enough to make him realize that he’d been fighting for all the wrong reasons. That feeling of love had more than beneficial properties, that love wasn’t to be treated like a give or take situation but rather something that two people could share and nurture together almost like a beautiful rose in a garden of lilies. He loved her and she loved him. Which is why he was so sure of himself the moment he made the decision to finally act on the strong feelings that made his heart beat wildly as if trying to break free from his chest.

            “Master Kyouya, we’ve arrived.” the driver said as he pulled to a stop in front of a large building.

            “Thank you Hiroaki, I won’t be more than three minutes.” Kyouya got out of the limo and entered the building.

            “Welcome Ootori-san, I see you’ve returned again.” the clerk behind the large glass case said brightly. “Your order just arrived today from Kyoto.”

            “It has?” Kyouya smiled as he watched the clerk pull out a small white velvet box from under the counter and sit on the smooth surface of the glass. “I’d like to see it.”

            The clerk nodded and opened the box revealing a small gold locket that had been cut into the shape of a heart with a glass top on it, in the center was a picture of him and the girl he loved during their first date to the park, when he remembered that day fondly, it was when they spent the whole day enjoying time together without the use of money. It was a peaceful day and the picture had been taken by someone that the girl asked to take a picture of the two of them. At first, he’d been against it but then relented when she told him that not all people were out to hurt or rob the rich.

            _“We can enjoy time together without spending money! But let’s eat pizza in the park too!”_

            Shaking his head at the memory he opened the locket up as a soft melody played. It was the same tune that he’d heard her sing to him whenever he was feeling stressed or during the moments when he’d have an emotional breakdown trying to fulfill and secure a spot as the head of his family.

            Not that it mattered now, his priorities had changed and he now wanted nothing more to follow his heart and to make the girl he’d fallen for happy.

            “Is the locket to your liking Ootori-san?” the clerk asked in hope as she saw the teen hadn’t said a word or given his approval.

            “Yes, it is,” Kyouya said with a smile gently placing the locket back inside its box. “Thank you so much, please add it to the Ootori account.”

            The clerk nodded and watched as he left the store. “Have a nice day!” she called after him.

            Kyouya walked outside with a brand new feeling rising in his heart and the prospect of seeing the girl’ reaction to the gift. He stopped a moment and walked into the nearby flower shop and bought her a corsage before making his way back to his limo, getting inside and ordering Hiroaki to finally drive him to his destination.

            This night would be one he remembered forever.

* * *

 

            He smelled smoke, and the sickening scent of blood as they both blended into his nostrils. He opened his eyes and for a moment could only see blurs of light as his right eye focused on what appeared to be the front of the limo now in the back with him. He could faintly hear people talking outside and saw that Hiroaki was lying motionless in the remains of the front seat.

            He weakly reached out a hand as pain shot through him to retrieve the now crushed box that had fallen out of the tattered remains of his jacket. He quickly slipped it into his pocket before slowly feeling a wave of dizziness overcame him as he shakily reached up to touch his forehead. He felt a warm moist liquid on his hand before he pulled it away and saw what it was.

            Blood…

            He’d been in a wreck and he couldn’t move nor could he even make out the blurred images due to one of the lenses in his glasses being broken. He could smell blood, burning, and gasoline before the setting sun’s light came through an opening in the side of the limo. The only thing he remembered before losing consciousness was someone asking if anyone was alive and a pair of hands pulling him from the wreckage. 

* * *

 

            Warmth…

            He felt warmth surround him. It was a comforting almost familiar warmth as he could only open his eyes and see what appeared to be white clouds, he began to wonder if he’d been laid outside the limo but then slowly sat up as he put a hand to his head realizing that he was no longer bleeding and he could see clearly.

            Looking around at his surroundings he could see that he was in a cloudy area that ended with a large glowing door at the other end of the cloud. He looked around to take in more of his surroundings.

            The clouds...the doors….and what appeared to be a large golden gate was the only things in the void. He then turned his head when he heard soft humming, he saw a flash of light as a woman with long brown hair that was loose and wavy, it reminded him of his sister’s, her bright green eyes appear before him.  She wore a flowing white dress and was barefoot. What made him tear up the most was her words to him.

            “Kyouya-mine, my darling precious boy…”

            He could only muster up the word he hadn’t said since he was a child as he ran to her and hugged her. “Mother!”

            The woman...Kasumi Ootori held him in her arms and hugged him as she ran a hand through his dark hair. She had missed her youngest child and had watched him suffer so much on Earth but she knew that it was too early for him to be here. It wasn’t his time, she needed to help guide him to return to Earth...that is if the door behind could be opened if her son could come to a realization of what was important to him and if he’d get a second chance at life.

            “It’s ok...you’re safe with me,” Kasumi said softly holding him. “The gods have taken you away from Earth for a while...to see if you’re worthy of a second chance at life.”

            “Mother, I can’t stay here,” Kyouya said softly. “I have friends….she’s waiting for me!”

            “Who?”

            Kyouya went silent and didn’t say a word as he blushed a soft hue of red and merely buried his head into his mother’s chest to not answer her question.

* * *

 

            She felt warmth, the familiar feeling of being held and the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and could only make out a large figure as her hands reached out and she touched the person’s face gently despite her sleep filled vision.

            “Kyo...Pon…” Jenny whispered softly as her vision slowly began clearing up.

            “It’s only me Bunny.” Marcus smiled down at her, he had been the first to rush to her side when she fainted and had been tasked with looking after her in case she woke up and saw that she was alone.

            “Marky…” Jenny whispered softly before tearing up and burying her head into his chest. She remembered everything and began sobbing softly as her sobs were muffled as she burrowed deeper into the warm embrace of her friend. “Marky!”

            “Bunny, hey hey don’t cry,” Marcus whispered stroking her hair and holding her close to him. “It’s ok...don’t cry...shh…”

            Jenny sniffled and felt him shift his hold on her a little and she saw why. On his other side was a sleeping Haruhi. She saw that her friend was leaning against his shoulder sleeping quietly. She then looked around the waiting room and saw all of her friends were either asleep or rather in Mori’s case looking out the window watching the snow fall gently upon the city making it seem as though the sky was weeping too.

            “Do you want to get something to eat Bunny?” Marcus asked softly. “Takashi and Honey brought some food from the dance...well what was meant for the host club.”

            “I’m not hungry…” Jenny whispered softly. “I want Kyo-pon.”

            “He’s…” Marcus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before looking down at her. “Bunny, you need to eat first...then you can go see Ootori.”

            “I want to see Kyo-pon,” Jenny insisted. “Marky, please let me go see him, why are you guys trying to keep him from me?”

“Bunny, you really don't wanna see him like this,” Marcus told her. “And you need to eat somethin’ too.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jenny said softly. “Please, Marky? I want to go see him.”

Marcus sighed but nodded, he knew it was a losing battle if he objected to anything the tiny girl asked of him. He glanced at her again for a long moment and gently helped Jenny to her feet before getting up and leading her down the hallway to Kyouya’s room. He held her hand the whole time they walked down the hallway, his steps slowing down so to keep Jenny from getting any closer. He didn’t want her to see the hell that would speak of the broken Ootori but knew it’d kill her more if she didn’t see him. So he had no choice but to respect her wishes.

Jenny felt the grip on her hand tighten and she glanced up at Marcus. “Marky…” she began but shook her head once they got to the hospital room, she took a deep breath and walked into the room, she held back a gasp and didn’t realize that she had released Marcus’s hand nor did she notice that both her hands had gone to her mouth as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

He was broken...a bandage was around his head covering parts of his dark hair. Another set of bandages were around his chest and left arm. His eyes which were normally open and full of determination but held a look of sadness to them were closed. Something about his appearance seemed peaceful albeit a little unsettling.

“Kyou…” Jenny began and walked over to him, she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek before kissing it gently. “Kyouya…”

She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces as she held his hand gently and tenderly. Her fingers ran across his forehead, her eyes filled with more tears but she finally sat down near the bed, deciding to stay by his side and not leave him.

“Suoh,” Marcus began as he nodded to Tamaki who hadn’t left Kyouya’s side. “We should leave Bunny and Ootori alone.”

Tamaki got up from the chair that was on the other side of the bed and got up as he walked to the door and past Marcus. He did look over his shoulder once more before leaving the room with Marcus as they shut the door.

“Kyo-pon...if you can hear me please come back to me,” Jenny begged softly. “I’m so sorry you’re hurt.”

She fell silent again, the steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the room, coupled with the steady hiss of the oxygen machine that was keeping Kyouya alive. Jenny’s heart sank more at the sight of the man she loved hooked up to machines and tubes. It was a scary sight and thought to imagine how much pain he must’ve been in, She began to wonder what horrors he had seen the moment the accident happened. The last thoughts he had the moment he lost consciousness, and most of all what could occur between now and the supposed date of death given to them by the doctors.

“Kyo-pon come back to me…I need you…”

* * *

 

            Kyouya looked up at the glowing door when he heard the sounds of sniffling echo through the air. He felt a strong wave of heartbreak mixed with regret overcome him. He turned to the door again and tried to pry it open but it wouldn’t budge. He cursed loudly but regretted it as a surge of electricity went through his body and he fell to the ground with a groan. What the hell was that? Why was he electrocuted? Was it all because he tried to force the door open? No, it had to be something else. Looking over his shoulder he saw his mother was deep in thought and didn’t seem too phased with what was happening.

            “Mother, what’s wrong?” Kyouya asked curiously. “Are you not going to help me open this door?”

            Kasumi snapped out of her daze and shook her head. “I’m sorry Kyouya-mine, but the only way to open that door is to realize what is most important to you.”

            “That’s easy…” Kyouya said with a small smirk. “Money.”

            “Seriously?” Kasumi asked rolling her eyes and slapping him in the back of the head. What kind of child had Yoshio turned their beloved son into? Was he really that concerned with money that personal relationships weren’t put first? Sighing she hit him in the back of the head again. “Try again.”

            Kyouya fell silent and looked towards the door again and could hear the sound of crying again. This time it was louder and he could feel it go through his entire body and his heart seemed to be breaking with each sob. He knew that sound...he’d heard it enough times to know who it belonged to….the voice of the girl whom he had fallen for...the girl that had taken him into her heart and brought him out of the darkness. The one woman in the whole world that seemed to want to show him a new point of view...his beloved princess...no wait his beloved nijntje...she was in pain and he wasn’t there to wipe away her tears.

            _“All you dreamers who wait in the future, what a panic there’ll be when we surprise them.”_

            Kyouya heard Jenny singing softly to him and it broke his heart more...she was singing their song...the song he had written for her the moment he first laid eyes on her. The reason why they had fallen in love...she was trying to coax him to come back to her.

            “Mother, please I need this door to open,” Kyouya begged as he looked at his mother, he held back his urge to let the tears that threaten to fall make themselves known. He needed to go back to his love.

            “I’m sorry darling, but you cannot leave unless you realize what true happiness is,” Kasumi said softly with a sad sigh. “You need to think more about what makes you happy.”

            Kyouya groaned in frustration and slid down the door as he put his hand against it almost trying to reach the girl he loved who was on the other side crying out for him. He listened to her voice echoing through the cloud filled area and sighed more putting his head in his hands. He was separated from her...and he couldn’t comfort her. Was this his punishment? Was it punishment for putting business and the prospect of being head of the Ootori group first? Was he to be forever trapped?

            Kasumi watched her son quietly and knew that if he didn’t come to a realization soon that he’d be trapped in between worlds...well for however long that his body decided to try to keep itself alive. However one thing she knew was for certain was that his earthly body wouldn’t last long in the vegetative state...his time was running out and with each moment that passed the string connecting him to the world was unraveling and she knew the final strand would be the only thing that would keep him connected to the world until the Shinigami of death would take the scissors of death and cut it...ending Kyouya’s time on earth and taking him to the eternal hell that awaited him.

            As a mother, she couldn’t let her son leave the world before it was truly his time to leave it. It broke her heart to see him struggling to figure out what made him truly happy. She knew the answer but couldn’t tell him because it’d break all sorts of rules that in turn would make Saint Peter himself furious and she’d be cast out into eternal purgatory so to wander the Earth until her chance to redeem herself would present itself again. She knew that a hundred years of being forced to wander through the long hallways and not being able to watch over her children was something she’d never be able to handle.

            ‘Kyouya-mine, please think harder,’  Kasumi pleaded internally. ‘You have to think of what your true happiness is...please my darling boy, don’t give up so easily. Think with your heart and not your mind.’

            “True happiness...what could be my true happiness…” Kyouya whispered to himself and could still hear Jenny’s voice echoing through the air. He could hear her begging him to come back to her.  “I’ll come back to you nijntje, I promise...just don’t give up on me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone, for the wonderful comments and encouragement to continue the story, I've spent a lot of time working on this chapter and I do hope that all of you enjoyed it so far. I chose to incorporate Kyouya's mother into the story because the anime (and the manga depending on the translation) didn't make any mention of her so I assumed she had passed away years before the series began.  
> I hope that all of you continue to follow the story and be sure to drop a comment or two on what you think might happen in the next or any questions you might have! Anyway, thanks for reading and I shall see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
